You're Not Alone
by KakarotX
Summary: After "Spellbound" Raven and Beast Boy have trouble sleeping because they are thinking about each other. Feelings become known but how will they be acted upon? Chapter 4 UP! Check It Out! BBxRae Read & Review Thanks
1. Chapter I

Hi everybody. This is my first fan fic ever so I hope it is not too bad.

Please give it a read and a review.

Constructive criticism and ideas are welcome.

Enjoy

Chapter One

"You think you're alone Raven, but your not." is all that she could think about as she lie in bed. Beast Boy had spoken those words to her hours earlier and still she couldn't shake them. With the events of the past week she had let her emotions loose more than she should have. After being betrayed by Malchior and then hearing these words from Beast Boy she had done something extremely out of character for her, she hugged Beast Boy.

Raven, queen of the emotionless had actually hugged someone. She was not forced, persuaded, or tricked into doing so either, but nor was it done completely on purpose. It was almost by accident except that she did not regret doing it one bit. Even though she had not meant to, this small show of emotion was an honest and pure reflex to what he had said. He accepted her for who she was whether she was creepy or not. Beast Boy actually cared for her. With this thought she slowly drifted off to sleep, but on the other end of the tower another Titan attempted sleep as well but with no such success.

Tossing and turning on his top bunk, Beast Boy had a lot on his mind. He could not stop thinking about the hug Raven had given him. He had had a crush on her ever since the Titans first met, at least that was until Terra showed up. She made him forget all about it and even after she had betrayed them he had not thought about Raven in this way. But now those forgotten feelings were coming back. He then wondered if they had ever really gone away. He began to think about the times he and Terra were together and realized that in the back of his mind Raven was still there.

The first time Terra had lost control of her powers he held her to calm her down. He then remembered the first time that Raven lost control and the adventure that had followed. Then when he and Terra went to the seaside amusement park he remembered the time he had won a four foot plush chicken for Raven and her sarcastic "luckiest girl in the world" remark. At the time he had just disregarded these thoughts as event triggered memories and nothing more, but had they been more than that.

He did not know what to think. Since Terra he had buried his emotions, at least the ones that made him care about her. Now those same emotions came flooding back over him yet they were different than before. He had cared for Terra but in retrospect it was because she was the first girl to ever really show an interest in him and think he was funny. How he felt about Raven was different. She never really seemed to like him and definitely did not think he was funny. However he still cared for her but he doubted that she felt anything for him.

He looked down at his alarm clock, "Oh Man, 3:13" he thought. He knew he had to get some sleep but his troubled mind would not allow it. "Maybe if I go and check on her and make sure that she is alright I will be able to get some rest" he said to himself. So he got out of bed and headed out of his room wearing his green and black cheetah pajamas. As he got closer to her room he began to second-guess himself. "Man, what am I doing? I can't just knock on her door at three in the morning." When he reached her door he put his ear to it but could hear nothing. "She must be asleep, of course she is idiot." he thought. "Well I guess I should go back to bed." But he knew he would still not be able to sleep, unless he could at least see that she was all right. So before he really knew what he was doing he changed into a spider and crawled under her door. Once he was in her room he got nervous. "If she knew I was in here while she was asleep she would kill me." But this did not stop him from changing into a fly and venturing further into the dark depressing realm of the lavender haired girl.

There on the far side of the room lay Raven, asleep in her large bed. He could not believe that he was doing this but nor could he stop himself as he landed on a pile of ancient books near the bed. Here he would have a good vantage from which to safely view her. She was so beautiful, even though she would never have thought so herself. As the moonlight shown in threw the giant hole in her ceiling, he was completely taken in by her gorgeous pale grey face that was perfectly framed by her lavender hair. As he gazed upon her, the ruby gemstone gleaming on her forehead drew his attention, but only because her eyes were softly closed shut. Though she was incredibly beautiful from head to toe, her eyes were definitely her most striking feature. They were almost the same lavender as her hair but somehow deeper and purer in color.

He found himself wishing they were open now, so he could look into them. But then he realized that would be a death sentence for sure. There is no way he would survive her discovering him in her room even if she did happen to care for him, which he was certain that she didn't. As soon as he had finished this thought, Raven rolled on her side and whispered "Beast Boy." With this he almost had a heart attack, and then she continued, "Thank You, Beast Boy." He realized that she was dreaming but he couldn't believe he was in her dream. Out of the fear of her waking and squashing him into a tiny fly pancake he made his way back to the door. As he reached the door he looked back at her one more time and saw a small smile of contentment shine upon her face. If flies could smile he would have.

He then became a spider once more and began to head back to his room. As he walked he morphed back to his human form, with a very concerned and confused look on his face. He could not help but wonder to himself what she could be dreaming of. At first he started to imagine some scary scenario, this would be expected in the Goth girls mind. "No wait, she looked happy and thanked ME for something." He then began to picture some overly romantic scene with Raven and himself at the center. "YEAH RIGHT!" He unintentionally screamed. He remembered what time it was and scurried into his room, praying that no one heard him. But someone did!


	2. Chapter II

Hi everybody,  
Well i am back with the second chapter of this fic.  
It is a longer than the first one, but not too long.

I want to thank the people who read the first chapter and left reviews:  
warprince2000  
dancingirl3  
RoBeN  
Dr. Evans  
UnOrthodox  
Taiba  
Gothica13

All of your _encouraging_ words really helped me get this chapter done.

Here it is! Everybody Enjoy!

Chapter Two

Deep in the dank dark ruins of a long forgotten castle, screams of pain and sadness echo threw the corridors. In the center of the once illustrious Grand Hall two small candles dimly burn. The amount of light given off by the tiny flames is amplified by the darkness of the room. In the edge of the light is the source of the cries, a small huddled mass of blue and black. Here lay Raven a once powerful champion for justice, now a broken and defeated shadow of a girl.

She had done this to herself, by letting her emotions loose. She had allowed the anger to control and the hatred to consume her. But she couldn't stop it, not this time. As she lifted her head she looked up at the enormous throne that stood before her. Upon it rested a pair of glowing red eyes that penetrated threw her body and deep into her very soul. If she didn't know better she would swear they belonged to the Devil himself. She tried to stand but quickly retreated back to the floor as a fireball shot from the throne, igniting a pile of rubble behind her. This new light gave her a much clearer view of the rising dark figure to whom those horrid eyes belong. Malchior, the fierce dragon who had tricked her into releasing him from the ancient book which had imprisoned him, now stood over her small weakened form.

"Sweet Raven you have stopped crying; now we can not have that." With this his mouth lit up and poured flames down upon her. Her body reflexed with the searing pain and heat of the flames. She screamed as if it was her last but her body did not burn or blister, even as this torture drove her mad. "Oh yes dear, your screams are like music to my ears. And I shall make you sing for me forever, my sweet Raven." Reclaiming his throne he let out menacingly evil laugh that only helped to add to her torment. Just as she thought she could take no more unless she would surely go insane, a roar was heard from the sky above the castle.

The roars became increasingly louder as the unseen creature neared the Great Hall. The now bright flames from the blazing rubble revealed a dark green dragon as it appeared from the shadow of the sky. The ground shook as the beast landed between Raven and Malchior. Was this behemoth an ally of the other dragon? Come to watch or assist in Ravens eternal suffering. She cringed at the thought and lowering her head she began to wish, no pray, for deaths release. Another roar came from the new reptile, this time in a more threatening tone, causing her to look up from her trance. The dragon rose up on his haunches, now towering over the seated Malchior, and shot a stream of blood red fire directly at him. Quickly lifting his wing, Malchior easily blocked the inferno. Raven set on her knees in awe as the two beasts of legend began to fiercely battle. She barely had the energy to move but had to, for at the moment she no longer wished for death.

The battle seemed to last much longer than it actually did. They exchanged blows from each others talons and neither seemed to be fazed. With each strike the chamber echoed with the growls of the combatants. Columns of stone were destroyed as Malchior knocked the challenger back with his fierce power. He approached the fallen dragon, ready to strike the final blow but was hit with an intense molten orb square in the chest. This however would not finish the evil being but it did cause him to loose his advantage. Using this momentary lapse in stance, the green one attacked with incredible speed and aggression. Malchior was pummeled to the stone floor by a whip of the others tail. Raven did not know if the dragon was friend or foe but she could not help smile at the beating that he was giving her captor. Then before he could react, Malchior was lifted by an ever tightening grip around his throat. Finally words were exchanged between the two adversaries. "Who are you?" Malchior mumbled to his obvious better. It seemed that the emerald dragon smiled as he replied. "I'm your worst nightmare, dude. And now you're toast." He tossed the loser into the lava, which was encircling the castle, with such force that he had no chance of escape. A final roar of defeat and hatred was heard as the dread dragon Malchior did meet his end.

Raven rose as the victor approached her. She slowly walked to meet him in the center of the crumbling chamber. Smiling she began to collapse from exhaustion and whispered, "Beast Boy." With his incredible speed, the dragon rushed to her, becoming the green titan at the last second. "Raven I've got you." He said as she fell into his secure arms. "Thank You, Beast Boy," she mumbled laying in his care on the floor of the castle. They both looked at each other, smiling as the last embers of the fire faded away.

Raven awoke much calmer than most would after a dream as vivid as the one she had just experienced. "Whoa what a dream," she said half relieved yet half disappointed that it had ended so soon. Looking toward her door she thought she saw a spider scurry under it. Dismissing it she crawled from under her covers, after deciding she needed some soothing tea to help relax her nerves. Grabbing her robe off a trunk at the foot of her bed, she made her way to her door. As she reached it she heard a yell not far outside her room. Quickly she opened the door and barely caught a glimpse of a green boy in rather funny pajamas hurry down the hall toward his room. She laughed to herself at the humorous scene that she had just witnessed. Wait why was she laughing at Beast Boy, a better question is why he was yelling in the hall outside her room? Well it was obvious that nothing major was wrong, maybe he was sleepwalking and woke up near her door. "Yeah that must have been it," she thought. So she made her way into the kitchen and began to prepare her tea. "Wait! Was I laughing at something Beast Boy did?" she said as the water started to boil.

Beast Boy quickly and quietly shut the door behind him after he had entered his room. He couldn't believe he had gone in her room. And then screaming in the hallway! "What a moron," he thought. He started to bang his head on his door but thought about the noise that would make and decided it was a bad idea. Pacing around his room he kept replaying the scene of Raven asleep in her bed and how beautiful she looked. These feelings were so new to him, what was he going to do? He yawned, deciding it was time to go to sleep. But first he needed something to drink. A glass of warm soy milk should do the trick. So he left his room and headed for the kitchen.

A high pitched whistle echoed off the walls of the large kitchen/living room, as the water finished boiling on the stove. Raven quickly enclosed it in a bubble of black energy and lifted it off the burner to silence the noise. "This room has great acoustics when no one is fighting, laughing or watching TV in it." She said in her normal monotone while dunking the tea bag in and out of her cup. Her tea was almost finished but she hadn't noticed because her mind was focused on something else. What a night first that dream, then the commotion in the hall, and now she had Beast Boy, of all people, on her mind.

Just then the door to the room opened and in he walked, yawning with his eyes closed. With out thinking about it she was behind the counter in a flash. "What am I doing?" She asked herself. "How do I explain this when he sees me?" Beast Boy walked to the frig and saw her hiding. "Hey Raven, what you doin'?" She jumped at the question. "Just grabbing a tea bag." Luckily they were in the cabinet near her. Taking one from the box, she quickly put it in her cup and started for the door. Before she could make it out, he called to her. "Uh Raven, is everything okay?" He asked, with more concern than he thought possible this late at night. Smiling she replied, "Yes. Everything is fine. I just needed some tea." She quickly turned, almost running back to her room. "OKAY! That was really frickin' weird," he said. "Hold on a second, either I'm seeing things or Raven just smiled at me. Nope I must be going insane." He shrugged and started to fix his glass of soy milk.

The End Just Kidding

Well what do you all think?  
Hopefully it will not take me as long to write the next chapter.

Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review. BBxRae4ever


	3. Chapter III

Okay everybody, I am back with my next chapter a little faster than last time.  
I hope this makes everyone happy. :-)  
  
I want to thank all the people who reviewed the last chapter.  
warprince2000  
Trillinka  
Snea  
Dr. Evans (i am writing as fast as i can. please remember i am new at this)  
K9 and Co  
TheDarkestGarden  
Gothica13 (i won't try and kid you anymore. :-)  
Taiba (i tried more this time, maybe too much. And i never marry anyone after 2 reviews lol)  
dancingirl3

This chapter is a lot longer than the last two.

Here goes nothing. Hope you like.

* * *

Chapter III

As morning dawned, the Sun peeked over the horizon of Jump City, casting its life giving light upon the city which had already begun to stir. Most restaurants have been up for hours preparing for the morning rush of commuters, going to their nine to five jobs. Shop owners were all ready getting ready for another day, another dollar. Birds and other small creatures were also well into their daily scavenging for food. In the middle of the bay, on a small island, stood a towering building in the shape of a T. Even here all the residents were up early to begin training or to study the latest movements of the city's criminals. That is, all the residents except for two.

Raven rolled over, covering her head with her dark covers, as the morning rays began their assault on her dismal sanctuary. Finally giving in to the wakeup, that now completely lit her room, she threw her legs over the side of her bed. "Why did I have to pick a room facing the sunrise?" she asked with some distaste. Forcing herself up from the comfort of her bed, she began her daily rituals of getting ready. She put on her robe and headed down the hall to the bathroom. You would think that a facility built for a group of teenagers would have more than one full bath; this oversight was Robin's fault. For him to be such a great leader and amazing tactician, he made a really horrible architect. Reaching the door, she knocked lightly to see if it was occupied or not. Since no one replied, she slide the door open and walked inside.

The interior of the bathroom was pretty plain, with no extravagant decorations or furnishings. This had to be her least favorite room in the entire building. Why, because of the color? Tile covered the floor and up the wall. The wall to the left had two enclosed stalls and a cabinet to hold towels and other bathroom supplies. Opposite the entrance was a large tub with a shower feature and instead of a shower curtain, there was a sliding wall of frosted glass. The right wall supports a counter top with three sinks, so three members of the same gender could use a sink at once if needed. A large mirror spreads across the wall above here. Everything from floor to ceiling was WHITE. "I really hate all this white." Raven said in her monotone.

She shut the door behind her and dimmed the lights, until the room was barely lit. "That is better," she thought as she turned on the water in the shower. She walked to the mirror, seeing her bed tossed hair and large black rings under her eyes, both results of a restless night. It had been two nights since the confrontation with Malchior and she had not slept really well. Her dreams, good and bad alike, were keeping her from resting at all. The shower was now at an acceptable temperature, so she took off her robe and stepped in. The water was warm and soothing to her tired muscles. She leaned against the shower wall, as the downpour ran over her body, washing away the dried sweat of her sleepless night. After twenty minutes of indulging in this pleasure she shifted the knob to cold. In a few seconds icy needles of water struck her skin, as they would every morning. The sudden shock from hot to cold always helped to wake her body for the day, and she really needed it today. Turning off the water she stepped out and toweled herself dry.

Beast Boy was still in bed, when a loud banging came from his door. Judging by the force of the onslaught, he knew it had to be Cyborg. "Yo BB, Get your lazy butt out of bed." It was Cyborg alright. Beast Boy had never really been a morning person. Sure sometimes he was up before anyone else, but only to cook his special tofu breakfast or annoy the rest of the titans by running threw the halls as a roaster. He turned over on his side and screamed at his friend. "Alright, I'll get up. Now stop before you knock down my door you metal moron." The knocking was halted and he heard, "Grump little grass stain" as Cyborg started down the hall. Rolling off the bed, he forgot that he had been sleeping on the top bunk. A loud thud range threw the room as he hit the floor and let out a scream. He heard a laugh in the corridor that he knew would come back to haunt him. Prying himself from the bare floor, he cursed Starfire for cleaning the cloths off of it. He grabbed an almost clean towel from a stack, which had survived Star's cleaning crusade, and sleepily opened his door.

He too had not slept much the past few nights. This of course was because he had been thinking about a lot of things. Well mainly about one thing in particular, his feeling for a certain lavender haired girl. He was trying to decide if he should act upon those feelings or not. This morning it was still on his mind as he reached his destination. Opening the door, he walked in the bathroom. Not thinking to knock or expecting it to be in use, since the door wasn't locked. What he saw woke him quicker than any ice cold shower could have. Standing in front of the mirror was the reason for his sleepless nights. The fact that she was only wearing her birthday suit surely wasn't going to help either. With a startling "EEK" sound he changed into a mouse and ran out of the bathroom.

She had been scanning her face in the mirror for zits, when the door opened and a half asleep Beast Boy entered. Everyday she would do this, trying to catch them before they could really start. Her appearance was not terribly important to her but she did hate to get zits. "OH MY GOD," she screamed as a small green rodent fled from her impending wrath. Quickly covering her bare body with a towel, the mirror turned black as her embarrassment caused it to crack. What had just happened? How did he get in the bathroom? He must have snuck in. No he walked right threw the door. "I forgot to lock it, how stupid am I?" she asked herself while the glass continued to break. Trying to calm down, she cleaned up the bathroom and put on her robe so she could get back to her room before anything else could be destroyed.

Robin was on his way to the kitchen when he almost stepped on the frightened green mouse that was running from the bathroom. "What in the world is wrong with him?" he wondered. Walking past the bathroom door, it slide open behind him. Out came a black flash that flew toward Raven's room, without even noticing his presence. Being the brilliant detective that he was, he put two and two together. With shock he said, "No way did he just walk in on her. Guess I better go rent a tux for the funeral." He continued down the hall, laughing and hoping there would be someone in the kitchen that he could tell this juicy piece of gossip to.

"I'm so dead! I'm so dead!" thought the rodent, over and over again, as he scampered down the hall and under his door. To afraid to morph back into his human form, because he knew he would be beaten to death by Raven. He ran under his dresser and tried to chew a hole in the wall. But his teeth were chattering too much to do any good and soon he gave up. He imagined how ridiculous he must look, cowering against the wall as a mouse. Finally calming down, he began to come up with a plan to stay alive. He knew Raven wouldn't want anyone else to know what had happened. So if he just kept his big mouth shut and acted normal, he should be okay. As long as no one found out and he knew neither Raven nor he would tell. Still he needed to apologize to her. One more thing was on his mind, and he knew it would get him in trouble. Back in the bathroom, the second before she realized he was there, she had looked so beautiful standing there.

Back in her gloomy fortress, Raven was attempting to meditate. This was not only so she could get control of her powers but also her speeding heart. She still could not believe what had happened. How dare he walk in on her like that? Her rising anger knocked over stacks of books, which still littered her room. Resuming her meditation, a dead still came over the room. It did not last long before her mind began to wonder again. An image of a fleeing green speck flashed in her mind. "I can't believe he ran out like that without even apologizing." She said to herself with clear aggravation. Then something else came to her, a memory from two nights earlier. She had woken up from a dream and caught a glimpse of a spider running under her door. At the time she had not noticed it was green but looking back on it now, she did. More items in her room started to break.

"He was in my room," she stated with some confusion, "Why was he in my room while I was asleep?" Now she had two reasons to kill her green teammate. She was trying to think of a good excuse for why he had been there. It didn't really matter to her why, it just mattered that he had invaded her privacy. She thought after the last time, he would not even think about doing that again. But she had forgotten who she was referring to. Beast Boy doesn't think, about anything, so why was she surprised. Back to the current bathroom crisis, she decided not to kill Beast Boy. It had been an accident, partly her fault for not locking the door, so as long as no one knew she would let him live.

Down in the kitchen, the other three members of the team had just finished cleaning up from breakfast, when Robin decided to spread some gossip. "Hey guys, have you noticed Raven and BB acting weird the last few days. I know what's wrong with her, but what's with him?" Starfire gave them a confused look as she contemplated the question. Cyborg laughed a little before answering. "I'm not sure but BB has been in his room more than he normally is. And when I woke him up this morning I heard him fall out of bed, the top one." All three of them laughed a little, and then Robin couldn't contain his story any longer. "Well earlier I saw BB run out of the bathroom as a mouse and a few seconds later Raven sped out of there and to her room. I don't know for sure but I think he walked in on her when she was getting ready, if you know what I mean." With this Cy started to laugh uncontrollably, followed by Star who took a little longer to comprehend what she had heard. Suddenly they all stopped and said in unison, "She's going to kill him."

A few hours later Beast Boy finally surfaced from the protection of his room. Not certain if it was such a great idea to do so. He had decided to go to Raven's room and tell her that he was sorry. The walk to her room seemed to take him forever. With each step he got more and more nervous. As he reached the door, he took a few deep breaths and calmed himself. He raised his hand and gently knocked on the door, almost hoping for no reply. He was about to leave when he heard a monotone voice on the other side ask, "Who is it?" Determined not to winnie out he answered. "It's Beast Boy. Uh Raven, can I come in?" Why had he asked to go in her room? He was sure she would say no and blast him across the hallway. Unbelievably the door slide open and she cautiously invited him inside.

Astonished, he stepped threw the doorway and into her room. She never let anyone in here, why was he being invited. An air of uneasiness hung about the room, as they stood a few feet from each other. He was the first to break the icy chill of the moment. "I wanted to apologize for what happened earlier," he said as his head hung low. "I wasn't trying to peek in on you, I just didn't think to knock and the door opened right up." Trying to control the awkwardness, that she felt, she said, "I know. I am not happy about it but it was an accident and I guess I forgive you." Beast Boy raised his head and was about to thank her, when she got an angry look on her face. "I am more concerned about why you were in my room the other night." Her question cut threw him like a knife. He didn't think she had known he was there. Hadn't she been asleep? "I thought you were asleep?" he asked before thinking. Prepared to be pummeled he cowered a little. "I was but I woke up and saw a green spider run out my room." 'Okay, what am I going to tell her? Why not the truth? I'm already dead so it couldn't hurt.' He thought to himself.

"Well," he began, "after all that had happened that night, I wanted to make sure that you were okay." His voice changed with the genuine concern of him statement. Not really sure how to feel about this she asked, "You were worried about me? Why?" Since he had chosen the honesty route he continued. "Raven I was worried, because I like you. I think I like you a lot." A look of pure shock was plastered on her face. She had not expected this. He liked her? That was not possible. No one could like her. She was too mean and snappy with everyone, not to mention creepy. She had recently discovered that she liked him also, but was not going to act on it out of the fear of rejection. So what would she do now? Deciding to be brave she replied, "I think I like you too Beast Boy." Joy and astonishment both completely consumed the boy. He could not believe she actually felt the same way about him. Seeing that he was pleased with her answer, she began to smile a little. "That looks really good on you Raven," he said as he walked a little closer to her, "You should let people see it more often." She blushed as she also began to move toward him. "So do you want to go out sometime?" He moved even closer. "I think that would be nice." She said with a smile. The two titans were now less than a foot apart, as a few books were ripped to shreds around them.

A knock on the door stopped them before they could get any closer. Retreating from one another, they stared at the door. "Hey Rae, you in there?" asked Cyborg from the other side of the door. They looked at each other, afraid Cy would break the door, by knocking on it, if she didn't answer. Stepping to the side, Beast Boy tried to hide as Raven cracked the door enough to reveal only one eye. "What?" she said slightly harsher than usual. Startled he jumped back a little and then began to rub the back of his head. Grinning from ear to ear he said, "I was just wondering if you had killed BB for seeing you naked yet?"

* * *

So what do you all think?  
If you like my story, get some other people to read it too. :-)

:-) I like reviews :-)

I will try to get the next chapter up in the same amount of time it took this one, if not less.

Thanx Everybody  
Peace


	4. Chapter IV

WOW I am finally finished.  
  
Man, this took me forever and it isn't even as long as the last chapter.  
Well it's only like 600 words shy.  
  
Again I want to thank everybody who has been reading and reviewing.  
I can't list you all but thank you.

So with out further stalling, Read and Be Gentle. lol

* * *

Chapter IV 

Robin and Starfire were sitting in the living room, when the door slid open. Startled by this, they suddenly separated from each other. They had just been having an innocent conversation, but their close proximity would have made you think otherwise. A slight shade of red could be seen on their cheeks, as they realized how conspicuous they must have looked. Embarrassment was quickly replaced with shock and worry, when an injured Cyborg limped into the large room. Sparks shot out from his leg, where torn wires were hanging toward the floor. His left forearm, no longer attached to the rest of the appendage, was instead in the grasp of its counterpart. Waving the metallic limb to get the attention of his astonished teammates he said, "A little help here," with a surprising cheeriness to his voice.

Five minutes earlier in the hallway outside Raven's door, a frightened teen backed away from the opening. Lightening bolts of a black hue escaped from the dark room. "What?" This was all he heard, before dark energy launched him across the corridor and against the wall. The impact was great but had not hurt him too badly, or so he thought. As he tried to lift himself off the floor, he saw his arm lying beside him. Amazed at the situation, he began to stand as his assailant ran toward him. Not wanting to make him think she was moving in for the kill, she stopped herself halfway. With more emotion in her voice than usual, she softly screamed, "Cyborg..." but was cut off before she could finish. "I'm okay Rae." Seeing the concern on her face he continued, "Don't worry about it." "I am so sorry," was all she said before quickly returning to her room. He picked his arm off the floor and hobbled down the hall. "I didn't think my question was this big of a deal" he shrugged, frowning at is broken arm.

The door slammed shut behind her as she entered her room. "What did I just do?" She asked herself, still in shock at her outburst. She could have really hurt her friend. And his question did not warrant the response she had unleashed on him. Of course his question was not the main reason she had reacted in such a hostile manner. She was about to have her first kiss, or hug, or close proximity to a boy that she liked, who actually seemed to like her back. That was until Cyborg had interrupted them. Beginning to get mad all over again, torn pages were circling her body. She noticed a small cat cowering in a corner. The humor of this sight made her anger fade and she walk toward the feline. She knelt down to pick up the animal, who backed even further to the wall. The light scowl she gave made him freeze, allowing her to acquire him from the floor. Holding him in her arms, her expression reformed to a smile, followed by a small giggle that lit the dull room.

Cradled in her grasp, the cat's jaw dropped, which caused even more giggles to fill the air. Beast Boy couldn't believe it, he had wanted to hear this so many times and it was as wonderful as he had imagined. He leapt from her care, morphing to his normal form in mid-flight. The room fell silent, once again, when he landed on the floor. Standing in front of the girl he chuckled, "First a smile and now a giggle. What's next?" The smile lingered on her face as she replied, "We will just have to find out." "Maybe a full blown laugh?" He asked. She shot him a menacing look, "Don't push it." He was once again moving closer to her before he forced himself to stop. The moment they were having was great but he didn't want to chance messing it up. "I better go before someone else comes knocking," he said. Mentally kicking himself for stopping, he walked for the door. Peeking out, he couldn't see anybody, it was safe. Before he exited the room he turned around to Raven and said, "Don't forget, you said it would be nice to go out sometime and I'm going to hold you to that date." Smiling he strode off to make plans for their date.

Storming out of the room, the leader of the Titans was fuming. He didn't take kindly to friends hurting one another like this and he was going to make sure that little miss goth knew it. The tall alien girl followed at his heels. More saddened by the event then angered, she was contemplating why their team was falling apart. Pulling up the rear, a now repaired half robot tried to calm his to overreacting pals. "Hey guys, calm down." He said with no success. "It was an accident. Look I'm fixed and way over it." Then a wire popped out of his leg and he grinned. "Well I'm over it anyway." Still on the warpath, Robin turned the corner. Just then the door to Raven's room opened, causing the trio jump back behind the wall and snoop around it.

Beast Boy was walking out when he turned and spoke back into the room. The spies held their breath, as they tried to hear what he was saying. They heard the last thing that BB said to the person in the room before heading down the hall. After the door shut and their green friend was out of sight, they relaxed. Awe struck, they made a u-turn and went back down the hall. Arriving in the living room, they all plopped down on the huge sofa. Silence filled the air, until finally Cyborg spoke up. "Did he just ask her on a...?" "Yep," answered Robin, not letting his friend finish. "No wonder she was mad I bothered her." Cy said while a big smile formed on his face. Both pals looked at each other and said, "About time he asked her." Then a confused orange girl poked up in between them. "About time he asked her what?" She questioned her teammates. Amazed by her naivety, Robin explained to her what Beast Boy had asked Raven. A scream of joy erupted from the girl as she flew around the room.

Back in Raven's room, items of many different shapes and sizes were caught in a dark whirlwind of her emotions. She stood in the center of it all, not even caring that her belongings were being destroyed. This was because she was not aware of their impending doom, since her mind was somewhere else entirely. "A date," her mind asked. "What would you do on a date?" Her mind was right, what would she do. She doesn't like to go out in public, unless to save someone. "Well you could try, since it is with Beast Boy." Her heart threw that thought out there. She blushed at this, even though no one else was around. "Yeah, knowing him he will probably want to go to an arcade or some horribly cheesy kung-fu/mutant-zombie/giant robot movie," her mind protested. "No I bet it will be a very romantic evening," stated her heart. "SHUT UP!" Raven screamed silently to herself. This woke her from her trance. Seeing the mess she was making, she came to a decision. If just thinking about going out with him was doing this, then she would have to tell him no. She couldn't take the chance of hurting someone. She tried to meditate, but the havoc in her room continued as a great sadness filled her being.

"Okay, I have a date with Raven." The statement made BB screech to a halt after he stepped in his room. "Holy crap!" Running around the room, he couldn't decide if he should be happy or scared to death. His conclusion was both? He was happy that he had asked her and she had said yes. But he was also scared that he was going to screw it up somehow. After all he was Beast Boy, the biggest screw up in the whole city. Calming himself, he set on his bottom bunk and began to think. "Now what would be a good date to take Raven on?" He asked the emptiness of his room. "I know," exclaimed BB. "How about the arcade or that awesome new movie _Mega-Robox VS The Mutant Ninja Zombies_." He shook his head at the idea. "No you idiot," he said beating himself on the head. "I need to come up with something that she would like to do." He sat still and thought about what Raven DID like to do. "Let's see: Meditate, be creepy, Meditate, read, Meditate, anything gothy, Meditate. WAIT, that's it," he thought. Jumping off his bed, he rummaged threw pile after pile of clothes, that were now back in their rightful place on the floor. He pulled a small laptop computer from under one of the heaps and set it on his bed.

Powering it up, he was getting mad at how slow it was. "We have high-speed wireless internet, but this thing is slower than my calculator." Finally he googled for "Jump City, Goth Hang Outs" The search sent back a surprisingly large list of "Goth" things to do in town. He looked over them, thinking, "No, too freaky; No, too expensive; No, too scary; Yikes people really do that, that's just sick." The last site almost made him puke. But then he saw it, the perfect place for his date with the goth queen. Excited that he had found something that he thought for sure she would like, and he was willing to do, he finished his plan for their perfect date.

Hours later, it was almost time for the guardians of the city to turn in for the night. All of the heroes were ready for bed except for the green one. He pushed his anxiety back down to his stomach, as he lightly rapped on his "friend's" door. Had it been anyone else he would not bother them at this hour, but he knew that she would still be awake. He imagined her hovering Indian style over her bed. Wearing a lavender night gown and reading a book that was way too deep for someone her age. His vision was halted by an answer to his call. The door slide open a few inches as a deep purple orb appeared in the space. He was surprised to see that she did not have her hood covering her face as usual.

"Hi Raven," he said, trying to sound as confident as possible. "Yes," she replied, mildly irritated. "I made plans for our date and I wanted to see if the time was good for you." She knew what she had to do. "I can't go out with you Beast Boy." Her words cut him like a thousand knives and his deep disappointment was all too visible to Raven. "What, why not," heart broken, could barely get the words out. At that moment she stopped breathing. The pain she was causing him was too much for her heart to take, so it took control of her mind and voice. "When would you like to go out, Beast Boy?" With this, the green titan sprang back to life. "Really! I mean, I was thinking 8 o'clock Friday night." He said with new found enthusiasm. "Okay, where are we going," she asked with way to much eagerness in her voice. "It's a surprise," he said, fangs showing from his extra wide grin. "Let's meet in the living room around 7:30 and we will head out." She tried hard to get her composure back and finally said, "Okay, it's a date." She began to close the door, but he stopped it with his hand. She almost gasp as a radiant green eye stared back at her. "Make sure you wear something nice, other than your costume." With this he let her door shut and went off to bed. Raven walked to her bed, lifted the large book off and set it on her desk. She laid on top of the covers in her lavender night gown, and went to sleep with a small smile on her face.

* * *

OK How am I doing? Good? Bad? Let me know, please.

:-) I like reviews :-)  
  
I'm not sure how soon I will get the next chapter up.  
But I do have a really kool date planned and I think it is original.

Well Thanx Everybody

R&R BBxRaven 4ever

Peace


End file.
